


Aphmau Smut Oneshots

by AnimeSnacks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Incest, M/M, Mommy Kink, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Straight Sex, straight smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeSnacks/pseuds/AnimeSnacks
Summary: Collection of oneshots set in Minecraft Diaries and Mystreet.Please comment with requests!(( Mind warnings on individual chapters please! ))





	1. Author's Note

I've been writing a ton of Aphmau smut so I figured I might as well put it somewhere so someone else can enjoy it besides me

Just as a warning, there's going to be more sensitive topics in some these oneshots from my own headcanons or the concept of the story. I'll still put a warning before each individual chapter for what will be there, but please keep that in mind

In relation to headcanons, you might think I write some characters to be ooc. I apologize in advance if the personalities or stories I give the characters are different from the canon, but it's purely my interpretation of them for the sake of having fun. I also might forget details. Don't take it too seriously

I also take requests for smut oneshots (you can put them in the comments), but I do have some limits on things or ships I won't do so please don't get upset if I don't do yours

Current things I won't do: Aarmau (Aphmau/Aaron), anything with Aaron actually

That being said, happy reading!!! \•○•


	2. Heartfelt - MCD S2 Vylad x Garroth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not enough MCD fanfics out there soooo •~•  
> If the title didn't already tip you off, yeah, this is incest. There will probably be a lot of that here so don't read it if you don't like it

Vylad was having a bit if trouble adjusting to life outside the Nether, but he didn't want anyone to know about that because he had learned over the years to keep his problems to himself. Thankfully, he was left alone for the most part, a blessing considering he cared not about socializing with anyone on the island.  
Well. Except Aphmau and Garroth. They were the only ones he felt comfortable around, close to, and he always appreciated when they checked up on him. Still, he strove to be independent and had set up a messily thrown-together shack in the woods just beyond the growing village.  
It was peaceful and quiet there and Vylad thought surely that would be right for him, but the longer he spent by himself, the lonelier he felt. Perhaps it was because since coming back into the Overworld, he had gotten the first tastes of friendship he had had in years, but suddenly his solitude in the little house wasn't pleasant anymore.  
As he sat at home pondering this, he nearly jumped off the couch at a knock on the front door.  
“Vylad?” a familiar voice called from outside and he immediately stood to go open the door. On the porch stood Garroth, his hair pulled back and a button-up shirt hanging loosely from his shoulders. Was he off duty today?  
“O-oh, Garroth,” he stammered, quickly backing up and holding the door open for him. “Come in. I wasn't expecting anyone today.”  
Garroth entered the small house, raising an eyebrow at the messy state of the interior; a few personal effects mixed with building supplies, scraps of paper with scribbled notes and books laying about. Vylad really had no semblance of organization.  
“I just thought I would visit. Aphmau dismissed me for the day and,” he turned around and looked at the other man, “I thought I should come see my baby brother.”  
The statement made Vylad feel a distant pang of emotion in his chest, something that should have been forced out long ago, if not by himself, then his shadow knight conditioning to not feel. It was affection, he knew that, but he thought over the years they had been apart, such feelings would go away.  
“That's nice.” He didn't want to sound so nonchalant, he truly appreciated Garroth’s interest in their relationship, but this sudden revelation within himself had soured the mood.  
The feelings Vylad harbored for Garroth were something he had never confided in anyone, mainly because he wasn't entirely sure of them himself.  
It had started way back when they were children. Zane was forever disinterested in him and wouldn't entertain him any longer than their parents forced so Vylad took solace in Garroth as a child. At the young age of 7, he had recognized something like admiration for his older brother who doted on him, but as he grew up, those emotions turned into something deeper, something he was sure he wasn't supposed to feel.  
It was those emotions that drove him to climb into Garroth’s bed at night when he was 13, too old to be doing so, saying he was afraid of the storm raging outside or he had had a bad dream. Garroth, seven years his elder, had taken this in stride all things considered and lifted the blanket to let Vylad in. Being close to him made Vylad feel warm all over. He tried to pass it off to himself as affection for his sibling.  
Of course, when their lives took drastically different paths and they were forced apart for the majority of their existences, one would think these feelings would fade. And they did. Until now when Garroth was standing in Vylad's home expressing his interest in seeing him and that alone made his heart swell.  
Garroth bent over and gathered a few stray papers from the floor, stacking them up neatly on the already cluttered table in the center of the room, drawing Vylad from his thoughts.  
“I don't want to criticize your living conditions, brother, but if you need any help, I'm here,” he offered. Vylad nodded and stepped over, kneeling to pick up a couple books he had left splayed on the floor.  
“No, it's a mess. I apologize. I would appreciate the help.”  
It really didn't take long to tidy up the small house, as much as they could anyway. Once they were done, Vylad invited Garroth to sit beside him on the couch, which the knight gladly accepted.  
He sat too close for Vylad's liking, though the younger rationalized it was for the same reasons he had shown up in the first place.  
There was no making up for lost time or all the important things they had missed for each other, but they had to try. They were well past their young adult years, Vylad at 28 and Garroth at 35; they needed to try to spend time together now that they had been reunited.  
But Garroth wasn't stupid. Vylad had never been good about hiding his feelings and his discomfort was written all over his face.  
“What's wrong?”  
“What?”  
“You're acting strangely. Do you feel well?” The knight knew Vylad wasn't ill, but he felt he should ask anyway. The younger frowned, looking away briefly.  
“I'm fine. I don't know what you're talking about.”  
They sat in silence for a bit, both feeling awkward and neither knowing how to approach it, before Garroth sighed.  
“I have no right to say this because we've been out of each other's lives for so long, but I thought you wouldn't keep things from me, Vylad,” he murmured, keeping his gaze cast downward. “If something is troubling you, then I want you to know you can tell me.”  
He had said such things when they were children Vylad could recall, but it was the same as a parent saying you could tell them anything and they wouldn't be angry. There was always the one thing you knew they would react adversely to. Garroth would never understand his problems.  
“If it's…about the Laurance thing, I--”  
“No, it has nothing to do with Laurance,” Vylad corrected quickly. “I don't care about him.” That stung, sure, but it was nothing in comparison to everything else on his plate. Garroth looked a little puzzled at this remark.  
“O-Oh. Well…” The blonde’s eyes suddenly opened wide and he looked a bit alarmed. “W-Wait, is it something to do with the Calling? Are you--”  
“No! No, Garroth.” Exasperated, the shadow knight waved a hand at the notion.  
Could he really tell him? Or was this just something he had to live with until he died? It meant nothing really, he thought. It wouldn't affect their relationship at least from Vylad's side. He knew of Garroth's affection for Aphmau and he would never dream of trying to come between them. But...well, he didn't want to face someone being disgusted with him for something he couldn't control, especially the person that was the object of those desires.  
Perhaps he just belonged in the Nether.  
“Vylad,” Garroth reached over and placed his hand on Vylad's knee, causing the younger to jump. “Please. I don't want us to feel like we have to keep secrets from each other. We've been through too much.” The sincere look in his bright eyes made Vylad want to crumble, knowing he was too innocent for what Vylad was keeping from him.  
“I...I can't,” he stuttered and moved his leg away from Garroth's touch, feeling a tinge of heat rise in his face. Nervously, he raised a hand and combed it through his hair, pulling it loosely from the ponytail it had been in.  
“Yes, you can. I promise, I won't tell anyone if it's that important to you,” Garroth said calmly, retracting his hand when his gesture had been rejected.  
Vylad felt like there was a rock caught in his throat, a fluttery feeling knotting up in his stomach and he wondered if he would be sick. But he couldn't think of a way out of this now. He had to say it, even if it meant Garroth resented him for it.  
“I've always liked you,” he muttered quietly, keeping his head down so he wouldn't have to see Garroth's reaction, “Not as my brother. It's perverse, I know, I don't need anyone to tell me. I've been like this since we were children, as long as I can remember.”  
Admitting it hurt because it was a promise of nothingness at the least, hatred and disgust at the most. Maybe the severance of the very relationship he treasured.  
“I thought it was gone because we hadn't seen each other in so long, but it's not. I don't know what to do, Garroth.”  
The silence was tense, thick and suffocating to the shadow knight. He wanted to leave even if it meant never speaking to Garroth again because that just might be better than the impending explosion of anger towards him.  
“It's okay,” Garroth finally replied. He shifted closer, causing Vylad to bristle, and wrapped his arms around him. Stunned, the younger hesitated before raising his arms and returning the hug as tears welled in his eyes.  
“I-I’m sorry,” he choked out against his brother's shoulder, wet face drying in his shirt. “I didn't want you to hate me.”  
“I could never hate you, Vylad,” Garroth chuckled softly and rubbed the other's back. He sat Vylad upright and wiped the years off his face with his thumb, causing the younger to flush lightly. He would always be treated as a child, it seemed. Vylad wasn't exactly upset about that.  
But even if Garroth had been accepting, it didn't answer the question of where they should go from here. Should they just pretend like it never happened and go about their day? That seemed too cold given the topic.  
Vylad really didn't have any excuse for his next actions other than he was high on emotions at the time and clearly not thinking straight. It was impulsive, wrong and sinful more than any thought would be. But he edged forward, giving Garroth plenty of time to lean away, which he never did, and pressed their lips together.  
He closed his eyes, unable to bear to look at his brother during the kiss. He still expected any time for it to break and to feel the sharp pain of a hand across his face, but neither ever came. Garroth kissed back gently, placing a warm hand on Vylad's shoulder to pull him closer.  
They were kissing. And he was kissing back.  
Vylad really couldn't control himself after that, moving closer in an instant and wrapping his arms around Garroth's neck, deepening their kiss roughly. It was his first and he wasn't ready to let go if Garroth would have him just this once.  
Garroth clearly didn't know what to think of the situation, but inside he felt similarly. It was once, to indulge Vylad who obviously felt horrible for his secret. Irene, God, or whoever could judge them thoroughly, but right now was theirs. He just wanted his brother to be happy.  
Vylad's fingers tangled in the fabric of his shirt at his sides, shifting forward until he was practically on top of Garroth. He didn't know what he wanted, sexual desire was as foreign as anything else to him, but something in their kiss was sparking a heat in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to, had to be, closer.  
Garroth gave in and moved his hands lower to Vylad's hips, easing him into his own lap so that the younger's knees were on either side of his legs. They finally broke apart for air, chests heaving to catch their breaths.  
It wasn't by any means Garroth's first kiss, but he had no experience in anything further and that was obviously where this situation was heading. Was he really considering it? Kissing was one thing, but going down the road of sexuality with his sibling was something else entirely.  
They shouldn't go all the way, Garroth thought, but the way he was being looked at was practically begging him for some kind of contact, desperate and needy.  
Swallowing his pride and any form of dignity he had left, he reached up to his collar and undid the top buttons, exposing his neck and scarred chest. Eyes trailing down his form, Vylad bit his bottom lip and, hands shaking, lifted the hem of his own shirt and pulled it off over his head.  
Vylad was covered in deep scars, the sight of which was almost more shocking than anything that had come out of his mouth during their visit, but that was a subject for another time. Garroth had to do this before he lost his will. He slipped out of the shirt, letting it fall behind him off the couch, and pulled Vylad flush against him, lips landing on the younger's neck.  
They were both inexperienced in this regard, but with that came a virgin sensitivity that meant any little touch felt incredible and indeed it did. Neither could hide the fact they were aroused, the evidence poking at the front of their trousers.  
“G-Garroth,” Vylad mumbled quietly into his neck, embarrassed and frightened slightly by how quickly they were moving. “A-Are you sure-?”  
“Yes.” He wasn't, but as much as he knew he should be revolted by the concept of doing this, he felt at peace with it. Perhaps that would change after the fact, but the guilt could come later.  
Vylad sat up and kissed him again quickly, letting out a quiet hiss at the feeling of their erections brushing through their pants. He reached down and unbuttoned his trousers, Garroth following suit, freeing their shafts.  
It was almost too much to see his brother like that. He wondered if Garroth would back out now, he reasoned he would be completely fine with it if he did, but he didn't say a word.  
Members resting against each other,  
Garroth wrapped an uncertain hand around then both, giving them a few experimental strokes together. Vylad choked on a whimper, hips bucking a bit at the sudden pleasure, and he gripped his brother's shoulders to steady himself. They both knew they wouldn't last long seeing as neither had done this before, but they were going to make the best of it.  
“L-Lay down,” Garroth instructed softly. Surprised and excited by the command, Vylad moved off his lap and leaned back on the couch, taking that opportunity to pull his pants off completely. He was terribly nervous, but he wasn't going to let this chance escape him just because he was scared.  
The thought of being so intimate with Garroth made him squirm. It had crossed his mind before in his teenage years when hormones were high, but he had always degraded himself for thinking it and shoved it away, not allowing himself to entertain the idea. It was disgusting, he told himself. And yet here he was, under Garroth as an adult getting ready to do the unthinkable.  
Garroth kicked his pants off and sat up on his knees, looking at his sibling with cautious eyes, then he leaned over and peppered over Vylad's menagerie of scars with delicate kisses. The younger tried to wrench away with an uncharacteristic laugh at the tickling sensation, drawing a loving smile against his stomach from Garroth.  
He wouldn't think of it as just sex. They loved each other. They were going to make love.  
Sitting up, Garroth paused then put a couple fingers in his mouth. It wasn't really a good lubricant, but it would have to work given the circumstances. Vylad watched curiously, his face flushed pink, and straightened his position on the couch. Legs spread carefully, he waited for his brother's next move.  
“If you want me to stop, tell me,” Garroth warned after removing his fingers from his mouth, the digits dripping with saliva. Vylad swallowed dryly, knowing full well where this was going.  
“I-I will.”  
With the confirmation to continue, Garroth placed his free hand on Vylad's thigh, spreading him further, and pushed the two fingers inside his tight opening. Vylad tensed involuntarily around the intrusion, whimpering in the back of his throat, and his hands gripped the couch cushion.  
They were both too needy to spend too much time on preparation, but Garroth wanted to make sure he caused Vylad as little discomfort as possible through the following process.  
After a couple minutes of stretching the other man, Garroth pulled his hand back and glanced at Vylad's face, trying to read his expression. He looked lustful, eyes half-lidded and mouth open just slightly as he panted, tilting his head back to meet his gaze.  
This was it.  
Garroth took a moment to prepare himself for what they were about to do, then eased himself into his little brother. Vylad gasped sharply as he was forced open further, reaching up to grab Garroth's shoulders tightly.  
They sat there for a few minutes, breathing heavily as they both adjusted to the situation. They could truthfully say neither of them ever imagined they would be losing their virginity in this way, but there were no complaints from either side.  
“Y-you can...move now,” Vylad said finally, his embarrassment making a comeback as he looked away again. Garroth readjusted his hold on the shadow knight's hips before pulling back slowly, then thrusting back in with not nearly as much force as he could. The reaction he received was enough to satisfy him more than what they were currently doing.  
Vylad gasped and jerked at the feeling of Garroth thrusting into him, legs beginning to tremble. It was almost too much; he didn't know how he was going to make it through this.  
Again, Garroth repeated the motion, biting his lip to silence any noise wanting to escape. He found himself thankful that Vylad lived a good distance away from the town for he thought they would both surely be put to death if anyone caught them like this.  
Gradually, he increased his speed until he was thrusting in and out consistently, huffing with each move and finding it harder and harder to stay quiet. Vylad, on the other hand, was constantly letting out little cries and sounds, occasionally being silenced by a quick kiss from Garroth.  
Their inexperience in this field deemed the fun wouldn't last long, but they were both alright with that. Vylad tried to hold on, but it was simply too much and after only a few minutes of their intimacy, he released his seed onto his stomach with a soft moan.  
Witnessing the sight beneath him, followed by the tightening of Vylad's walls around his shaft, Garroth couldn't control himself either and his hips spasmed a few more times before he halted and his own fluids spurted inside his brother, filling him up with warmth.  
Vylad let out a quiet hum at the feeling, loosening his grip on the other man's shoulders, then let his arms fall tiredly to his sides. Exhausted, Garroth pulled his member out and rested between Vylad's legs weakly, trying to catch his breath from the exertion.  
Vylad felt like he should ask if he enjoyed it, but that seemed like it would be too much, even though the evidence of Garroth's pleasure was running out of him now, likely staining the couch. So he decided to just let them relax in the afterglow, pulling Garroth on top of him.  
“I love you.” He stole one more kiss, knowing that it would likely be their last, and Garroth didn't resist, laying his head on Vylad's shoulder. They could deal with the aftermath of what they had done after a nap.  
“I love you too.”


	3. Puppy - MCD S2 Yip x Malachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some puppyplay Malachi x Yip having some fun o///o This one is kinda short but I tried  
> Remember to leave a request in the comments if you want to see something specific!!!!!!!

"Come here, puppy.”  
Alert eyes darted over to meet his partner's, Yip's head tilted slightly in surprise. Although as he reconsidered, perhaps it shouldn't be so unexpected. Levin was out of town, something about business, leaving Malachi to their shared home alone.  
Of course, he had invited Yip over the moment he could and of course, he wanted to have sex.  
It wasn't their first time and surely wouldn't be their last, but the opportunity rarely presented itself because they were always busy in some way or another, what with Malachi managing Phoenix Drop's trading arrangements and Yip watching his younger siblings.  
Yip didn't really blame Malachi for wanting to take advantage of a night they could be alone.  
Ears flattening back to his head and tail wagging slowly, Yip gave him a sharp grin and shifted from his spot on the edge of Malachi’s bed, crawling toward the man. Rehearsed and dramatic, the werewolf draped himself across the other's lap, feeling a calloused hand come to rest in his dark hair and scratch behind one of his ears.  
“Good boy,” Malachi praised, followed by a light chuckle.  
Both of them being fairly strong men in the town, it was endearing and almost amusing to see someone like Yip, hulking and twice his size due to his werewolf blood, completely melt to a few pet terms.  
A low rumble rose in Yip's chest, leaning into the warm palm. Raising his head for more contact, the tag on his collar clinked.  
After seeing each other for about a year and experimenting with their sexual preferences, Malachi had suggested it to him. It was a simple leather band with a buckle like a belt and a silver tag dangling from the front that bore Malachi’s initials.  
Something about the idea of belonging to someone, even if considered demeaning in concept, made Yip's hair stand on end. He wore it all the time and never removed it except to bathe.  
Feeling a finger hook under the strap, Malachi pulled him up onto his chest, connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss. Yip growled in an exhale as he returned it, forcing the other man's legs apart so he could sit between them. Though they were still clothed, he was sure that wouldn't last long.  
“Do you want to have some fun, pup?” Malachi teased, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Yip licked his lips at the temptation and placed a hand into the collar of Malachi’s sleep shirt, accidentally popping the first button off as he pulled it down to expose flesh.  
“C-Careful-- Ah!” he chided with a stutter before Yip's mouth found the crook of his neck, sucking and biting to create deep bruises he would have to hide tomorrow.  
Yip enjoyed when they took it slow and really, that was most times, but he felt impatient and unwilling to be taunted for long. He also knew that Malachi thought it was extremely attractive when he was forceful.  
“Master.” His voice was low, growled in Malachi’s ear in between creating dark markings on his shoulder blade. Malachi let out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan, fingers tangling in Yip's coarse hair.  
“Play with me, puppy,” he ordered breathily, throwing his head back to give him better access. Yip gladly took it, fingers finding the buttons on the shirt and slowly undoing the rest of them. Malachi's hands knotted in the fabric of Yip's coat and tugged it off his shoulders impatiently.  
Suddenly lifting Malachi up in his arms, the older yelped in alarm, wincing when he was flipped over onto the mattress, his face in the pillows.  
If Malachi wanted to play rough, he could do that. Of course, he would still be careful, but they had done this enough that he knew the man's limits.  
Grabbing the waistband of his pajama pants, Yip pulled them and his underwear down around his knees. It didn't seem any clothes were coming off fully this time and that was just fine.  
Yip pushed his own trousers down just enough to free his shaft, the tip already dripping in anticipation for what was to come. Staring down at his partner's exposed backside, one of his ears cocked to the side curiously.  
“You already-?” he broke character quietly. Malachi turned his head from the pillows to look over his shoulder.  
“Well, yeah. Kind of figured we would be doing this tonight.”  
“Oh.”  
The idea of Malachi preparing himself before Yip even came to bed was arousing, the thought sending a pulse straight downward in the werewolf. Perhaps next time, he would ask to watch, but now, it definitely saved them a bit of time.  
Biting his lip for a moment, he leaned down and pressed his mouth against the opening, his tongue slipping inside. This earned him a desperate cry at the unexpected contact, the younger arching his back.  
“Y-Yip!” The squeaky exclamation was enough of a reward. The wolf drew back with a sinister smile, a string of saliva connecting his lips to their previous spot. It was always fun to surprise him in some way.  
Aligning himself with Malachi's entrance, Yip eased his member in slowly to avoid causing any discomfort. His lover huffed at the pressure suddenly inside him, but didn't complain, his grip tightening on the pillows in front of him.  
Raising Malachi's hips so that he was on his knees, Yip held him close, flush against his front while he pressed featherlight kisses over his shoulders. After a few moments, he pulled back and thrusted back in slowly, mouth falling open in a pant. Malachi responded with a soft groan, back arching.  
“Don't tease me,” he muttered, “Just go.”  
“Really? You're the one that started this with teasing,” Yip laughed behind him, but didn't allow him any time to argue before he thrusted in again, much rougher and faster than the first time.   
“Ah-!”  
Within minutes, they were moving in unison, the only noise in the room the sounds of skin against skin and a mixture of their heavy breathing and occasional moans. It wasn't anything special, but sometimes it didn't need to be.  
“Malachi, I-” Yip choked out, eyes closed with the nearing ecstasy. Malachi glanced back over his shoulder, panting heavily, brown hair falling in front of his green eyes.  
“F-Fill me up, puppy.”  
That was all it took for the werewolf to empty himself inside, sharp claws digging into the other man's hips so deeply they would surely bleed. Malachi followed suit, his own fluids splattering against the mattress under him.  
The two collapsed into the covers, a minute later Malachi inching close to put his arms around Yip's torso. They were hot and sticky from their lovemaking, but neither cared enough at the time; they could always get cleaned up in the morning.  
“I love you,” Malachi murmured quietly, leaning up to place a kiss on the other's lips. Yip smiled and kissed him back, slipping his arms around him to return the comfortable embrace.  
“Love you too.” He ruffled his hair and left a kiss on his forehead before reaching down and pulling the blanket over them.


	4. Mommy - MS Aphmau x Garroth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garmau kinky and fluffy stuff because it's still my otp asdfghjkl   
> Warnings for mommy kink and pregnancy

“Oww…” A rather pathetic whine drew Garroth's attention to the couch where his wife lay among approximately 20 pillows and blankets. The couch had become her home as of late because the bed was simply too much effort to crawl into and out of with her swollen stomach in the way. At almost 9 months pregnant, there really wasn't a whole lot she could do anymore.  
“Are you alright?” her husband inquired as he entered the living room, bringing with him a steaming mug of tea. She had never liked tea before her pregnancy, but Garroth had refused to let her have caffeinated coffee from the very beginning. That was one thing she was missing; that and the ability to go longer than an hour without having to go to the bathroom.  
“Hurts,” was the only response he got, the dark-haired woman stretching herself out dramatically and taking the mug, bring it to her lips even if it scalded them. It was probably a more distracting pain than the dull ache she was feeling right then.  
“Where?” he sat beside her, eyes concerned. Garroth had become quite good at giving back rubs and massages over the months, all in an attempt to relieve some of the, at times, intense pain his partner felt.  
“Uh,” Aphmau paused, letting the steam from the cup warm her face, “My, er...boobs.” It sounded so silly to be embarrassed to say it now, seeing as she was pregnant with his child and there wasn't anything he hadn't seen, but it was a strangely specific pain she hasn't really felt thus far.  
“Oh.” He didn't seem to know how to respond to that. “U-Um, well...I think that's from your...uh, milk. Coming in.”  
Admittedly, before they had discovered they were expecting, Garroth knew little about children and the effects pregnancy had on the mother, but he had made sure to educate himself as much as he could so that he would be prepared when the little one arrived.  
With this statement, he observed her breasts did look a bit bigger than usual; she had stopped wearing her bra around the house due to sensitivity months ago, but they looked swollen and heavy through her thin purple tank top.  
“They've been hurting for a few days,” she muttered in annoyance, sitting the mug on the side table to cup her breasts in her hands. Contact helped a bit to ease the ache, but they felt full in a way she wasn't sure how to relieve. The baby wasn't here yet after all.  
Among her many symptoms also came a strong feeling of arousal at almost all times. It was embarrassing and she tried not to be too pushy with her desires because up until now, while they had definitely made love plenty of times before, it was never a multiple-times-a-week thing. But no matter how well Garroth preformed or how many times a day she tried to please herself, it was never enough. Now was one of those times.  
At least, she mused, that her loving husband had gotten pretty perceptive at picking up on when she wanted attention of the sexual manner. Delicately, she raised her arms around put them around his neck, pulling him over on top of her with a sigh.  
Garroth allowed it, smiling as his head came to rest on her shoulder, shifting so that he could lay beside her on the couch without crushing her.  
Arousal and discomfort were two feelings which were greatly unpleasant when combined and her mind was struggling to pick which one she wanted to focus on. The pain was going to ruin any fun they would have.  
Whining once more, she pressed her palms over her breasts.  
“They're so sore. I wish the baby would get here already so I could make this stop.”  
Just then, an idea popped into her head; something that would satisfy both of her problems at once, though she wasn't sure how Garroth would react or if he would even do it. Only one way to find out, she supposed.  
Taking the hem of her shirt in one hand, she raised it up over her chest, exposing her breasts. Her husband's face went red at the revelation, something she still thought was precious considering he had seen her naked so many times.  
“Do you want some milk?”  
Her question made his flushed face turn 10 shades darker, eyes widening. Had she really just said that? Did she mean it?  
“What?”  
“Are you hungry, baby?” she cooed, her voice taking on a condescending motherly tone, “Let Mommy feed you.”  
Garroth really didn't know how to respond, trying to say something, but any words he thought of getting stuck in his throat. They had experimented with role-playing in the past, but this would be on another level. It was almost too embarrassing to reply.  
After a few more seconds of stunned silence, he glanced away, licking his dry lips nervously.  
“Yes, Mommy.”  
Aphmau perked up giddily, a smile appearing on her face and she began to stroke the light blonde hair gently between her fingers.  
“Come here then.”  
She brought his head down closer, guiding his mouth to her nipple. Hesitating for just a moment longer, Garroth placed his lips over it and began to suck carefully. He really had no idea what he was doing or if it would even work, but it seemed to be making her happy.  
“Good boy,” she praised him quietly as she continued to pet his hair.  
He felt horribly embarrassed more than anything, but something about the act was...comforting the longer he laid there. It took him back to his own childhood, not that he wanted to think of his real mother in this way, but it was still strangely relaxing, closing his eyes as he suckled to the feeling of her hand in his hair.  
He really didn't know what he expected to happen, but it was still surprising when he began to taste something on his tongue, a warm nutty flavor unlike normal milk, but not unpleasant. He drew back when it first entered his mouth, a strand of saliva mixed with her milk connecting his tongue to her breast.  
She glanced down at him and blinked, wondering briefly why he stopped and if he would continue.  
“Do you like it, baby?” she asked, “Does it taste good?”  
Hesitating and speechless, he could only nod before going back to work, sucking down the flow of milk as it came out.  
Aphmau had no idea if it was having any effect on him or not, but the heat of her arousal was beginning to pool between her legs, the feeling of his mouth on one of her most sensitive places eliciting an intense reaction. Slowly, she moved her free hand down around her stomach and slipped it under the waistband of her shorts, finding her slit and starting to rub.  
Garroth was aware of what she was doing and truth be told, it was making him feel a similar way, but he stayed where he was, occasionally pulling back to run his tongue over her nipple to collect any stray droplets that had escaped him.  
“Are you gonna be a good boy for Mommy?” she murmured as she continued to rub circles in her folds, wanting to make this last. He nodded once more, pulling her close to him. The man winced slightly when she suddenly pulled him off of her breast to look him in the eye.  
“Then show me. You can do two things at once, right?” All the demeaning questions made him blush more, catching onto what she meant.  
“Yes, Mommy.”  
He sat up and unzipped his pants, freeing his erection from its confines. He stared down at her, noting the wet spot that had already formed on her shorts from the minimal attention she had given herself.   
Pulling the damp fabric to the side, he gazed at her center for a moment before pressing his mouth against it, tongue dancing along her ready entrance. This drew a shrill noise from her throat, shocked by how forward he had been, then it disintegrated into a helpless moan.  
Garroth didn't spend long pleasing her with his tongue because he knew she wanted more than that and he wanted to go back to what he had been doing. Sure she was ready, he pushed his shaft into her wet opening, biting his lip at the tightness.  
“Oh Irene,” she whimpered softly. No matter how many times they did this, there was still nothing like the feeling of the initial penetration.  
When he was seated firmly inside her, he began a slow pace of movement, leaning down to her untouched right breast to give it the same treatment. Latching onto her nipple, he started to suck again, waiting for the flow to start as he continued to thrust into her.  
“Garroth- Ah-” the woman squirmed under him a bit, the combination of sensations together feeling overwhelming. “Faster.”  
He gripped her sides to steady her and himself, having to separate his lips from her flesh every few seconds to draw in fresh air as he sped up. This definitely wouldn't be a long session, but it didn't really have to be as long as she was satisfied.  
Warmth coated the inside of his mouth and he closed his eyes again to focus on his actions, swirling his tongue around her nipple.  
“G-Garroth…!”  
She finished too quickly even for her own tastes, but it was too much to deal with all at once when she had never felt it before. She had a feeling her husband didn't mind anyway. She felt his warm seed fill her inside in response to her tightening around him, her muscles clamping down on him.  
Finally, the two collapsed in exhaustion, breathing heavily as they relaxed on the couch. Garroth rested his head on her chest, ignoring the milk he hadn't been able to swallow during his orgasm running down his chin.  
When they had finally caught their breath, he looked up at her with content eyes.  
“Was that good, Mommy?” he mimicked her tone from before, a sly smile on his face.  
“Y-Yeah,” she laughed a little, wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, “Yeah, it was.”


	5. Mine - MS Aphmau x Ein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I haven't watched all of MS and PDH so uh……ignore the fact this is probably all ooc and wrong from the get go, but I couldn't find any Ein x Aphmau acknowledging they're siblings!!!!!!!  
> Soooooo yeah here's some incest with a bit of dubcon

Ein stood in front of the bathroom mirror, peering at the injuries that littered his arms and face. They would likely leave marks and add to the already large amount of scars on his skin, but that wasn't something he was particularly worried about.  
“Does it hurt?” a small voice asked from the doorway. The werewolf stood in Aphmau’s bathroom because he assumed she would feel bad for him if he came over in this beaten state and he was right. The girl had immediately sprung into motherly mode, bringing out the first aid kit.  
“A bit.”  
He turned to face her and eyed the bowl of water she held in her arms. Sitting it on the counter by the sink, Aphmau dunked a washcloth into it and reached out with a bit of hesitation to take her half-brother's arm.  
She knew deep down she shouldn't be taking pity on Ein enough to help him, but it was just who she was unfortunately. He had berated and humiliated her so many times, but she always came crawling back for some reason or another, even when the man presented himself to her.  
The warm soapy water cleaned away the drying droplets of blood clinging to Ein’s arms, his sleeves pushed up to his elbows.  
“What happened?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You didn't have to come here. It looks bad, but these aren't deep.” Irritation was present in the woman's voice because she knew exactly why he had come to her over a few minor injuries. He had known what her reaction would be.  
“I know,” he said, a smart grin on his face, “You just look so cute taking care of me.”  
There it was.  
He hadn't stopped his advances even after he found out about their shared lineage. Perhaps it was a werewolf thing, she thought, to not be as concerned if you were related to someone you liked or not, but it wasn't as if it was a distant relation. They shared the same father.  
It was still hard to believe, but she could see her features now in his face, his hair and the shape of his eyes, though he was much more angular in shape than she was.  
“You can't keep doing this,” she muttered under her breath before taking his chin between her thumb and fingers, tilting his head down to her level so that she could wipe the dirt and smeared blood off his face. His lip had been split in whatever scuffle had ensued and his right eye looked bruised.  
He didn't respond to her comment, allowing his head to be moved for her to examine and clean him up. It was comforting in a sense and satisfying above all else. She ran the cloth along his bottom lip, making a face at the deep cut.  
“Who did this to you?”  
“I said it was nothing,” he replied.  
“If it was nothing, you wouldn't be here.” Her tone wasn't quite playful, more along the lines of snarky, but it was music to his ears nonetheless.  
“Sit.”  
A hand on his shoulder, she made the werewolf sit on the side if the tub. His back to her, he might have thought she didn't see the slow wag of his tail, but she had caught a glimpse around his side as she set to wiping his swollen eye.  
Once she was done, she popped open the first aid kit sitting on the counter, shuffling a hand through the unorganized supplies for bandaids.  
“You want to watch a movie or something after this?”  
His question was almost too direct, causing her to drop the paper from the bandaid on the floor. It was a completely horrible idea, but what was she supposed to do? Tell him to get out? She hated being put on the spot like this.  
“Alright.” It was a begrudging reply at the least, the werewolf letting out a satisfied chuckle as she placed the adhesive bandages on his arms and one on his cheek.  
Packing up her materials, Ein stood up and pulled his shirt sleeves back down. Unbeknownst to Aphmau, he did have ulterior motives, but likely not what she was thinking. He had something else on his mind, something deeply inappropriate, and he was going to have it as soon as he could get close enough.  
“What do you want to watch? Hopefully not that stupid pony show,” he commented as they exited the bathroom. Aphmau rolled her eyes and shoved the kit back into the closet before following after him.  
“I should make you watch it after you barged in like this.”  
They made their way to the living room, plopping down on the couch beside one another. Ein’s ears flicked curiously as she turned the TV on, flipping through the numerous uninteresting shows and movies currently playing.  
Her eyes focused on reading the titles, she didn't notice how close Ein had gotten, their arms nearly brushing now. When she finally glanced over, her eyes widened and she leaned away.  
“What are you doing?”  
Despite her distance, he only leaned closer, breathing in her warm scent, his tail swaying contently.  
“You smell good,” he purred. Her cheeks took on a light pink tinge, her face heating up as her eyebrows furrowed.  
“Ein-” She couldn't begin to explain to him how inappropriate this was. She just didn't know how because learning they were siblings should have severed any interest he had in her.  
But even then, she knew it wasn't that easy. They had never really been together, but she had liked him for a period of time. Once upon a time, he had been kind to her and even comforted her when she had been upset about Kai. Her face still burned when she thought of the kiss he placed on her cheek so long ago, when she was still innocent.  
“I want you,” Ein stated, moving closer. Trapped against the armrest, she couldn't escape from his arms slipping around her waist.  
“Ein, enough.” It hadn't come out nearly as firm as she had wanted.  
She couldn't deny her feelings were still there, she would be lying if she told him she didn't care about him anymore, but this was a line she couldn't cross. It didn't seem Ein was having a problem doing so though.  
Ein had tried to get over her, not for the sake of their relations, but because she was a pathetic human. He would ideally want a werewolf mate to continue the bloodline, but feelings weren't something gotten rid of so easily as they both discovered.  
Hands on her hips, he leaned close, pressing his face into her hair and taking in the faint scent of vanilla emanating from her clothes. She didn't struggle like she should have, simply letting him have his way. This was technically harmless anyway, wasn't it?  
That was, until she felt the warmth of his mouth against her neck. Aphmau squirmed at the feeling, choking out a gasp in shock.  
“Ein!” she exclaimed loudly, but he didn't back off. His tongue slipped past his lips, dancing against her skin, placing bites into her tender flesh before smoothing over them with gentle licks.  
The sensations were bringing about an unsettling arousal forming in her belly, odd butterflies that fluttered and almost made her feel nauseous. She had been kissed, she had been touched in some ways, but never so sensually, so sexually. She didn't want her brother to be the one to ignite those feelings in her.  
She tried to tell him to stop again, but the words got stuck in her throat as her head tilted back involuntarily. Ein licked at the hot pulsing vein below her skin, greedily sucking at the exposed flesh she had presented to him.  
“I love you,” he growled. He wished he didn't, she wished he didn't, but neither could say no.  
He lifted her body up against his, seating himself against her center between her spread legs. She whimpered at the movement, but let him lay her down on the couch, trying to focus on the sound of the TV droning on in the background.  
Was she really going to let him do this? She would be stupid to act like she didn't know what he wanted. He wanted her body; he wanted sex and flesh. He wanted her.  
As he shifted, she jumped at the feeling of his erection brushing against her thigh through his jeans, trying to lean away from it as he pulled the neck of her sweater down to suck on her collarbone.  
“Mm,” she moaned softly, feeling the werewolf slide his calloused hands under her shirt and over the plane of her stomach. Her skin was soft and delicate compared to his, something he cherished the feeling of under his fingertips.  
His fingers found the edge of her bra, poking up under it and lifting the material away from her chest. In one smooth moment, her bra and sweater were raised up to her neck, exposing her breasts to the chilled air of the living room. She yelped at the action, raising her hands to cover her embarrassed face while he looking down hungrily at her body.  
He thought she was attractive, he would even go as far to say beautiful, but he was far too prideful and ashamed of obsessing over a human to say that out loud. His hands gripped her breasts, squeezing them a bit too hard in his palms.  
“E-Ein,” she whimpered.  
“Keep saying my name,” he ordered in a low tone, leaning over to close his mouth over one of her nipples. This earned him an aroused cry, uncovering her face just to grip the couch.  
“Ein!” She couldn't form any words that weren't her half-brother's name, eyes closing as he moved his tongue over the sensitive bump. She quickly realized her own problem was beginning to form between her legs, a growing damp spot on the front of her shorts from an arousal she couldn't deny.  
Suddenly, he released her. Opening her eyes to see why, she caught sight of him unbuckling his belt and she immediately wished she hadn't. Oh Irene, this was really happening.  
Unzipping his pants and pushing his underwear down, his shaft stood at attention, twitching impatiently for relief. His shaking hands could barely stay still long enough to pull her shorts and panties down in one go, leaving them hanging around one of her ankles because the important part was now uncovered.  
Bore in front of him in all of her indecency, Aphmau thought she might just die of embarrassment and disgust at their actions on the spot. This was horrible and sinful, not to mention the repercussions they could experience from this one time, but they were both too needy to stop now.  
He didn't prepare her, though she didn't know if he didn't think about it or he simply didn't care, but it was a excruciating pain initially, a stretch that made her cry and cling to him when he shoved his member in without warning. She was wet which provided a decent enough lubricant, but a bit more attention could have gone a long way.  
Ein slowed his motions a second later, at least giving her some time to adjust to his size before he started to thrust into her at a slow pace. He knew he was being selfish and inpatient, causing her unnecessary discomfort, but when hadn't he? This was no different.  
Later, Aphmau would reflect this had been a terrible first time, but for now, the sensations of the push and pull were enough to make her moan in a frenzy and squirm. His hands on her breasts for stability, he connected their lips in a careless kiss, determined to get as much out of this situation as he could. Neither of them stopped to think that had been the first time they had truly kissed.  
They were both too worked up for their intimacy to last long so it wasn't a surprise to Ein when he felt the heat pooling in his core, ready to explode any moment. At least, he has the wherewithal to pull his shaft out of her before he finished, allowing his seed to splatter against her inner thigh and stomach instead of inside her. That, she would be thankful for later.  
Of course, he wouldn't let her finish, though truthfully she hasn't been close at all so it wasn't exactly surprising to her. Trying to catch her breath, she laid there and looked up at him with exhausted eyes, chest heaving with each inhale.  
“I love you,” she finally said, though it was barely audible between huffs, but he heard it, ears perking up at the statement. His tail began to wag again as he laid down on top of her naked form, deciding to take her in for as long as she would let him.  
“No, you don't. And I don't love you either.”  
She closed her eyes, a sharp heartbroken pang in her chest, knowing it was all true.


	6. Just For Tonight - MCD S2 Aphmau x Vylad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Vylad having a crush on Aphmau (even if Garmau is still my otp asdfghjkl) so I decided to roll with that  
> This one isn't TOO smutty, hope that's alright

No one knew why Vylad had taken it upon himself to look after Aphmau. He had done it for years, from the moment she entered this world until he had been imprisoned in the Nether. And now that he was free, he was hovering again.  
Being back in the Overworld was strange and uncomfortable at times, but he would put his own discomfort aside to attend to Aphmau. She was a wreck after the loss of her knight and the revelation she had missed 15 years in the Overworld in an instant.  
The woman was trying her damnedest to keep it together, to be strong for those who looked to her for guidance, and in that effort, she was neglecting herself. Vylad could see it in her unkempt hair, the dark shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her halted movements because she was too exhausted to get around some days.  
Somewhere along the way, he had inserted himself into her home. He slept on the couch in the den initially and she didn't mind the company. Laurance was nice and all, but Vylad was less overbearing in a way she appreciated. Waking up to an already prepared breakfast was always a plus too.  
He gave her a direct reason to bathe and eat and she slept more comfortably knowing there was someone just downstairs instead of suffocating beneath the broad loneliness that had encompassed her since they returned from the Irene Dimension.  
She missed Garroth, she missed her children who were now grown and didn't need her anymore. She missed everything about her old life, but there was no going back now.  
Vylad had been her shoulder to cry on when she had burst into tears during dinner one night, overwhelmed suddenly from her pent up emotions. He was stunned, but he held her and stroked her head while she clung to his chest and sobbed violently. When her fit was over, he carried her to bed and tucked her in after wiping the wetness from her cheeks.  
His feelings were inappropriate, he knew this. Falling for her had never been his plan, nor was it his place, but he treasured the meals they shared, the enchanted look in her eyes when he told her stories of his childhood and the world. Despite all she had been though, she still maintained a childlike innocence, a wonderful interest in everything he said.  
He hadn't been treated so kindly in a very long time.  
Vylad had made his home on the couch for several months now. At first, it started out with just a knitted blanket and a couple pillows, but other possessions of his had slowly entered her house. Books he read to her from, his backpack, and several changes of clothes he had amassed. She joked he should just move in. And he did.  
He still took the couch for lack of a better bed, but his clothes were beside hers upstairs, his books filed away on the shelves. Rumors had started to fly that they were seeing each other, he was going to become her guard, an assortment of things really, but neither of them confirmed or denied anything. They weren't really sure themselves.  
One evening, Aphmau awoke from a nap and fumbled down the stairs, her face soaked from tears because she had experienced a vivid nightmare. Vylad held her until she stopped crying, then brought her back to her room as he usually did. Nothing was out of the ordinary.  
“Stay,” she whispered when he turned to leave her bedroom, a hand clutching his coat.  
He was alarmed at this request, but after a moment of hesitation, he laid down in the bed beside her, on top of the covers while she laid beneath them. He found himself thankful for the waning light coming through the windows so that she wouldn't see the faint redness on his face.  
He intended to stay there until she fell asleep, then he would leave her and go back to his own bed, but she was looking at him through half-lidded eyes, tired and needy.  
Perhaps it wasn't attraction on her end, though she could admit to herself that Vylad was very attractive, but she wanted contact. Emotionally destroyed, she wanted a minute of stability.  
Tired hands reached for Vylad's shirt and he let her, too afraid to make her stop. He knew it was wrong, a mistake for both of them that they would regret later, but he didn't tell her no as she removed his clothes.  
Her lavender sleep gown left little to remove, but he slid his hands up her thighs to her hips that had lost most of their softness due to her neglectful weight loss. Her adorable chubbiness had always been endearing in his eyes and he hoped with his cooking for her, she would eventually regain it.  
Her lips on his, he felt butterflies in his stomach because it had been the first time he had kissed anyone and it was the woman he loved, even if she didn't love him back in the same way. He wondered why she was doing this because they both knew she didn't feel this way about him, but he was thankful she had chosen him if this was something she needed.  
Vylad felt like he was betraying Garroth in a way, but he could beat himself up over that later after the deed was done. Garroth would never forgive him for this, he thought.  
Clothes shed, they made love in the dim light of the approaching night time. Fingers in Vylad's hair, she gasped and rocked her hips forward to meet his unrhythmic thrusts. He was striking a spot inside her that made her see stars, messy black hair a halo around her head in the pillows while he held her waist for support.  
He wasn't loud at all, a quality she found sweet, letting out little whimpers every now and then that were almost drowned out completely by her cries.  
They didn't last long, both just trying to meet their completion together, which was achieved only minutes in. He pulled his shaft out to finish, feeling his seed spurt over her thigh in several short, hot bursts.   
As he came down from his high and caught his breath, he realized she had already fallen asleep after her orgasm, her hands draped lazily over his shoulders.  
Vylad briefly wondered if he should get dressed and leave her bed, it wasn't his place after all, but exhaustion quickly changed his mind and he sank under the blankets with her.  
It was alright if they were friends again tomorrow. He was going to cherish this time with her tonight.


End file.
